


In cervisia veritas

by fennishjournal (Shimi)



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimi/pseuds/fennishjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franz wird etwas klar. </p><p>Eine Coda zu "Der Traum von der Au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In cervisia veritas

Carlo würde sie also verlassen. Franz starrte düster in sein Bierglas und seufzte tief. Vermissen würde er den Menzinger. Immerhin hatten sie sechzehn Jahre lang zusammengearbeitet, da durfte man schon ein bisschen aneinander hängen. Carlo, Ivo und er - das war so was wie Familie. Sie waren ja alle Singles und für stabile Beziehungen war ihr Job nicht gerade ideal. Da war es kein Wunder, wenn einem die Kollegen näher standen als so ziemlich jeder andere. Und Carlo war ein guter Kollege gewesen.

Franz seufzte erneut und stürzte den Rest des Bieres hinunter. Um ihn herum tobte Carlos Abschiedsparty im Restaurant seiner thailändischen Bekannten: es schien als wäre mindestens das halbe Präsidium aufgetaucht und natürlich Carlos zahlreiche Spezln.

Franz und Ivo waren nach Dienstschluss natürlich ebenfalls hergekommen. Das musste jetzt schon ein Paar Stunden her sein und so langsam begann Franz das Bier zu spüren, das er da in sich reingeschüttet hatte. Da wurde er immer so melancholisch.

„Na Franz, woll’n wir heim? Was meinst?“

Da war er ja, der Ivo, stand plötzlich direkt neben ihm.

************************************

„Mensch, Franz, du hast ja ordentlich einen sitzen!“

Ivo versuchte vergeblich, seinen schwankenden Freund in dessen Wohnungstür hinein zu bugsieren. Franz’ Arm um die Schulter gelegt, zog er ihn schließlich seitlich hinter sich her.

Sie waren beide bei Carlos Abschiedsfeier gewesen, bei der der Alkohol nicht gerade sparsam geflossen war. Aber Franz hatte da offenbar doch einiges mehr abgekriegt als er selber. Oder vielleicht vertrug er einfach weniger.

In jedem Fall war er im Moment keine große Hilfe, wie er da gegen Ivos Seite hing und ihm sein Herz ausschüttete.

Wenn der Franz zu viel getrunken hatte, wurde er gern ein wenig redselig und sehr melancholisch und seit einer halben Stunde (so lange hatte der Heimweg gedauert), nervte er ihn nun schon mit seinem Gejammere. Ivo hatte Franz wirklich sehr gerne, aber er wollte nicht noch zum zehnten Mal hören, dass Carlo und er die einzigen Freunde waren, die Franz auf der Welt noch hatte (was im übrigen weit von der Realität entfernt war).

Als Franz erneut Luft holte und wieder mit seinem

„Du Ivo, echt, du und der Carlo….“ anfing, nahm er ihn daher bei beiden Schultern und schüttelte ihn ein wenig.

„Franz, hör jetzt auf mit dem Mist! Du bist bloß betrunken und redst einen Schmarrn. Du gehst jetzt schlafen und morgen, da sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus.“

Franz sah ihn überrascht und ein wenig verletzt an.

„Warum schreist’n du so? Da krieg i’ ja Kopfweh.“

Ivo seufzte. Na wunderbar, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

„Erstens schrei ich net und zweitens hast’s ‘nen Brummschädel, weil du versucht hast, deinen Kummer im Alkohol zu ersäufen.“

Er drehte Franz um und begann ihn in Richtung Sofa zu schieben.

„Du trinkst jetzt a Wasser und dann gehst schlafen. Und morgen ist alles wieder gut.“

Er bugsierte Franz auf die Couch und holte ihm ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche. Dann ließ er sich neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen und schloss kurz die Augen.

Er war hundemüde, sie hatten eine Doppelschicht geschoben und jetzt – er schaute kurz hinunter auf seine Armbanduhr – jetzt war es drei Uhr nachts. Er seufzte. Und er musste noch heim. Franz neben ihm hatte zum Glück aufgehört zu reden und war damit beschäftigt, das Wasser hinunterzustürzen.

„Oh, das tut gut. Du bist ein wahrer Freund, Ivo!“

„Ja, ja.“

„Nicht so wie der Carlo. Der lässt uns einfach im Stich. So was würdst du nie tun!“

Ivo überlegt kurz aber eingehend, ob er es wohl schaffen könnte, den Franz mit dem Sofakissen zu ersticken, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Er war einfach zu müde.

„Franz, nu hör endlich a mal auf mit dem Blödsinn! Der Carlo hat uns net im Stich gelassen, der fängt jetzt ein neues Leben an. Das musst du ihm doch gönnen können. Du hast halt nur wieder mal ‘nen Schwermütigen, weilst zuviel gesoffen hast.“

Franz sah ihn aus tieftraurigen, graublauen Augen todernst an.

„Ivo, jetzt bist du der einzige Mensch, den ich auf der Welt noch hab.“

Ivo wollte ihm schon entnervt ins Wort fallen um eine erneute Tirade abzuwenden und öffnete den Mund. Bevor er allerdings ein einziges Wort von sich gegeben hatte, hatte Franz auf einmal wie von Zauberhand die letzten Zentimeter Couch zwischen ihnen überwunden und küsste Ivo auf den Mund. Mit Zunge!

Verdammt, er hatte vergessen, wie unerwartet schnell der Franz in betrunkenem Zustand sein konnte, vor allem wenn man es zuletzt erwartete. Amourös wurde er allerdings sonst nie, das war neu. Nachdem Ivo sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte, schob er Franz vorsichtig von sich weg und klopfte ihm beruhigend die Wange.

„Na, mein Lieber, du hast ja ganz schön einen sitzen. So zutraulich bist doch sonst net.“

Franz blinzelte verwirrt. Vielleicht auch betreten, es war bei den Lichtverhältnissen schwer zu erkennen.

„Ivo...“

„Ja, ja, ich hab dich auch lieb. Aber nu gehst schlafen, ja? Und zwar alleine. Mann, wird dir das morgen peinlich sein.....“

Kopfschüttelnd erhob er sich vom Sofa und ließ einen recht verwirrt blickenden Franz alleine dort sitzend.

Draußen war kaum noch jemand unterwegs und die Nacht wahr recht kühl geworden. Er beeilte sich heimzukommen; unterwegs dachte er ein paar Mal an den Kuss. Das sah dem Franz nun eigentlich gar nicht ähnlich. Klar, Alkohol verringerte die Hemmschwelle aber Ivo war sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass Franz eher einseitig auf Frauen fixiert war. Sie kannten sich schließlich schon eine ganze Weile und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Franz während all dieser Jahre ein schwules Doppelleben geführt hatte, von dem er nix wusste. Das hätte Ivo doch gemerkt.

Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf und dachte, dass es wohl ziemlich aussichtslos war, die unerfindlichen Beweggründe seines betrunkenen Kollegen zu verstehen. Zumal, weil er dafür wahrscheinlich viel zu nüchtern war.

**********************************

Franz wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und fragte sich zuerst, wer wohl den Betonmischer in seinem Kopf installiert hatte. Dann dämmerten ihm langsam die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht und er stöhnte auf und vergrub den Kopf in den Kissen.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Hatte er Ivo da gestern tatsächlich in betrunkenem Zustand geküsst? Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht?

Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch und tapste in die Küche, um sich eine Tasse Kaffee zu machen und Aspirin hervorzukramen. Er spülte gleich zwei Tabletten mit einem kräftigen Schluck Kaffee hinunter und ließ sich dann am Küchentisch nieder, wo er, die Hände um die warme Tasse gelegt, vor sich hin grübelte.

Er wusste nicht so recht, was ihn gestern Nacht geritten hatte. Konnte sich nur wage seiner Melancholie erinnern und der Erkenntnis, dass ihm niemand so nah stand wie Carlo und Ivo und dass Carlo sie nun verlassen würde. Er zog eine Grimasse, als er sich Ivos entnervten Reaktion auf sein anhaltendes Gejammer erinnerte. Auf den Kuss hatte er allerdings vergleichsweise gelassen reagiert.

Trotzdem, das erklärte nun nicht, warum er ihn überhaupt geküsst hatte. Es war eigentlich nicht so, dass es zu seinen Angewohnheiten gehörte, Männer zu küssen. Oder dass er Ivo anschmachten würde, egal, was die Kollegen so tuschelten.

Gut, sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander und diese merkwürdigen Autorinnen waren nach gerade mal zwanzig Minuten Bekanntschaft der Meinung gewesen, sie seien ein Paar. Aber bloß, weil sie ab und zu mal das gleiche Bett teilten und einander die wichtigsten Menschen waren, hieß das doch nicht....

Oh Gott.

Franz vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er musste zugeben, dass er als Polizist, mit diesen Indizien konfrontiert, wohl ebenfalls sehr eindeutige Schlüsse gezogen hätte. Und das hatte sein Unterbewusstsein gestern offenbar für ihn getan.


End file.
